The Different Portal Master
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The group meets a Portal Master who is different in many ways, but have the same values as they do. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to ianon2013. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **The Different Portal Master**

"Man, I wish all of us were here," Rachel said, looking at her friends.

"Me too," said Bree. "It stinks that Jamie and Drew got roped into doing school evaluations."

"And worse is that those evaluations take forever," said Isabel.

Katie and Kairi nodded in agreement. The five of them were sitting down around the Academy while Crystal was exploring the ground for neat rocks for her rock collection. The six year old had just found a pretty orange rock when they all heard shouting and turned to see the bullies that they had often dealt with running towards them as if mad dogs were on their heels.

It would have been funny except the bullies' faces had extremely terrified expressions and some of their clothes were shredded and burnt. Rachel instantly jumped to her feet as worry overcame her. "What on Earth happened to you all?" She asked. Although she didn't like them because they were bullies, she would have never wished harm on them.

"Hellfire Portal Master!" The bullies screamed in unison, making the others jump in surprise before they watched the bullies run off again.

Confused, Rachel turned to her friends. "What was that all about?" She asked.

Kairi grew thoughtful and then her eyes widened. "I think those bullies met the Fire/Undead Portal Master," she said.

The others, except Isabel, looked confused. "Fire/Undead Portal Master?" Crystal asked curiously.

"We've never heard of an Undead/Fire Portal Master," said Bree. "Right?"

"I haven't," Katie said. "I didn't even know there was such a Portal Master."

"I've heard of him," said Isabel. "Rattle Shake told me he's different from the rest of us."

"How so?" Rachel asked as the others gave Isabel their full attention, wanting to know more.

"He's very illusive here on Skylands. No one's ever really gotten a good look at him except for a few brief glimpses," she said. "He's been given the nickname Hell Fire due to his abilities. He can shoot fire from his hands and encase his swords in fire."

"Whoa," Kairi said, looking a bit scared. Katie also looked a bit scared as she sat closer to the Water Portal Master and Crystal clung to Rachel, hugging her older sister in fear.

"Why would Master Eon or the Skylanders allow someone so dangerous to be here and be a Portal Master?" Katie asked.

Bree suddenly sat up. "Guys, I heard a rumor from some of the Skylanders that there was a Portal Master with fire powers like hell fire and he's a master of swords," she said. "It must be the same person those bullies were running from."

Katie now remembered something. "I overheard Wild Storm and Aurora talking about a Portal Master of the Fire and Undead elements sometime back," she said. "They were very impressed by him, but a little sad that he refused to consider being a sensei."

That surprised everyone. "Whoa," said Rachel. "A Portal Master capable of being a sensei? He must really be good at what he does to impress the other senseis."

"Now I'm more curious as to who he is," said Isabel.

Kairi stood up. "Let's go find out," she said. "All we know is what we've overheard and what we just witnessed with the bullies."

"She's right," said Bree. "We shouldn't go just by hearsay."

Crystal looked confused. "Rachel, what's hearsay?" She asked.

"Hearsay is another word for rumor," Rachel explained to her little sister. "What Bree means is that we should meet this new Portal Master instead of drawing conclusions from what we've heard."

The others nodded and they all headed down the path the bullies had come from, keeping their eyes open and bracing themselves for anything.

* * *

They saw Stealth Elf hiding nearby in some bushes and she turned to them, motioning them to be quiet and join her. They then saw why. The courtyard was occupied with two people and a field next to them was ablaze, but was surrounded by dirt so it didn't go any farther than the field. The other Portal Masters noticed the young man sitting beside the Skylander they recognized as Roller Brawl and they noticed he had emerald green eyes and black spiked hair and was wearing black armor that covered his chest and back with red linings on the front with the lines connecting to the back which had a red outlined skull on it. Black shoulder armor with red lining on it with black spiked arm guards, black pants with a red belt and black leather boots completed the rest of the outfit while on his back were two katanas and he was also wearing a pair of red sunglasses and a black mouth cover with red lining that covered his mouth and part of his nose.

Seeing this and seeing that this new Portal Master must be the one they heard about, along with seeing Roller Brawl looking ready to cry and this Portal Master comforting her, the others turned to Stealth Elf. "What happened?" Katie asked in a whisper.

"Those bullies you saw came here when they saw Roller Brawl and Blaze training together," said the Life Elf.

"Blaze?" Rachel asked curiously.

Stealth Elf pointed to the young man in answer. "The bullies made some very snarky comments about Roller Brawl, saying she was weak and other mean things," she said.

Crystal shook her head. "That wasn't very nice of them," she said.

The others nodded with the seven-year-old's words and listened as Stealth Elf continued. "Roller Brawl heard their comments and snapped at them to back off, but those bullies really did it with their next words."

"What did they say?" Isabel asked.

"They asked her these exact words: 'what are you gonna do about it, have your mommy and daddy fight us or did they abandoned a weakling like you?'"

Rachel's teeth sharply clenched when she heard that and Isabel and Bree both looked ready to go after the bullies themselves while Kairi and Katie looked ready to run over to Roller Brawl and comfort her. Crystal looked curious. "What happened to Roller Brawl's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

"They and her older brothers went missing, thanks to Kaos," Stealth Elf explained. "She's been searching for them all ever since."

"What happened next?" Rachel asked, having an idea she knew, but still wanted to hear the rest of it.

"Well, that statement made Roller Brawl upset to where she was trembling and ready to cry and the bullies all laughed at her until Blaze decided to personally deal with them," the life ninja elf explained. "Blaze got in front of them and he had a very scary aura around him and the sword in his hand on fire, glaring at them through his sunglasses, which scared them."

"That would explain their burnt and shredded clothes when they ran past us earlier screaming about a Hellfire Portal Master," said Kairi.

Stealth Elf suddenly held up her hand for silence and pointed to the two in the courtyard and they all watched quietly as they saw Blaze just sitting there on the ground next to the field covered in fire and Roller Brawl was cuddled up next to him, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Roll, you're a very strong person," they heard him tell the Skylander. "Those creeps were wrong."

His soothing words helped the pink-haired rollerskater and she looked up at him gratefully while he held her. "I promise you, we'll find your parents and I'll continue to help you look for them until we do," he promised her.

"Thank you, Blaze," Roller Brawl said, hugging him while he hugged her back and gently wiped away her tears. "I know I can always depend on you."

"Why don't we go talk to Master Eon about ways to find your parents?" He suggested.

"Okay," she said with a nod and let out a small gasp when Blaze picked her up bridal style and began walking away towards the Academy. "Blaze, put me down!" The female Skylander protested, but she was also laughing too, which meant she didn't really mean it.

The hidden Portal Masters and Stealth Elf watched them go and all smiled. "Aw, he's so sweet to her," said Katie.

"He seems to have quite a soft spot for Roller Brawl," Rachel said.

Isabel giggled. "He reminds me of Rattle Shake," she admitted.

Bree smiled before looking at them. "But how can someone who just helped a girl stop crying and made her laugh be scary and given the title 'The Hellfire Portal Master'?" She asked in confusion.

"Maybe he only acts sweet towards her, but to anyone else, he appears cold and untrusting," said Kairi.

"But why?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Maybe it takes him a while to trust others," Rachel said.

Katie stood up. "Come on, let's follow them," she said. "It sounds like he's on our side and if that's the case, we should meet him."

Agreeing, the other Portal Masters followed her down the path to the Academy, soon spotting Blaze and Roller Brawl speaking with Master Eon, but as they got closer, Blaze suddenly spun around, having sensed them, and with quick reflexes, had his sword in his hand and on fire with his scary aura around him once more. Now seeing how he got his nickname, the others froze, except for Rachel, who quickly put herself between her friends and the new Portal Master's sword, pressing her gear necklace around her neck to activate her Portal Master power, her clothes becoming gold colored as she placed her hands in front of her in an open, defensive gesture.

"Blaze, stop," said Master Eon. "These six are good Portal Masters."

The Fire/Undead Portal Master put away his sword, but glared at the others. Rachel, seeing that Blaze was at least not going to attack, straightened up and pressed her necklace again to deactivate her telekinesis powers for the time being as the others stood by her and Master Eon gently cleared his throat. "Blaze, Roller Brawl, these six are Rachel, Bree, Isabel, Kairi, Katie, and Crystal, the Tech, Undead, Water, Air, and Life Portal Masters respectively," he said.

Each of the six Portal Masters nodded as they were introduced and the guardian of Skylands turned to the other two. "Everyone, this is Blaze, the Fire/Undead Portal Master, and Roller Brawl," he said.

"Hi," Roller Brawl said to them and they echoed her greeting, but Blaze just continued glaring at them.

"Master Eon. Roller Brawl, there's something I need to go do," he said before suddenly disappearing as if he was dust. Everyone blinked.

"Whoa, he's fast," Isabel said in surprise.

"He's like a ninja," said Bree.

"Is he a ninja?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Yes, and speed is one of his allies," said Master Eon before letting out a sigh. "You must forgive Blaze, Portal Masters. He is a rather serious person."

"Why is he like that, Master Eon?" Rachel asked curiously. "He acted like we were the enemy."

The guardian of Skylands nodded and took a deep breath. "Blaze has a very hard past," he said. "Not too long ago on Earth, he was a student in the ways of the ninja and met a girl at the dojo he attended with brown hair and blue eyes. They soon became a couple, but after a couple of weeks of dating, they were ambushed by some of the other students who thought they were the best and those students accidentally killed her. This enraged Blaze and he took out the group all by himself and turned them in to custody. After his girlfriend's death and funeral, he became very serious to his practices and was the ace student in the class that the master asked him to take over, but he refused, so instead, the master gave Blaze his katana swords and Blaze left the dojo."

"That's horrible," said Katie, tears in her eyes. The others nodded.

"Does Blaze have any family?" Bree asked.

Master Eon shook his head. "He is an orphan," he said. "This has caused him to have a cold side to humanity to where he doesn't want to be on Earth anymore."

"How did he become a Portal Master?" Crystal asked curiously.

"He first overheard about Skylands through a conversation and grabbed all his belongings and necklace that his girlfriend had given him and came here to Skylands," said the guardian of Skylands. "But when he got here, he was confused of where he was until he met Roller Brawl."

Master Eon now chuckled. "Unsure of each other, they battled until they both called it quits and just decided to talk," he said. "After Blaze explained everything, Roller Brawl suggested coming here to the academy. While he didn't trust her, Blaze went with Roller Brawl because he had nowhere else to go. After they arrived here and spoke with me, I asked Blaze if he was considering to be a Portal Master, but was surprised when he said he didn't trust me, but after a bit, agreed to give it time."

"Wow, sounds like he's really picky on who earns his trust," Rachel said.

"In a way, he is," Master Eon said before continuing. "After a while, Blaze got used to his surroundings and the Skylanders, especially Roller Brawl. Back when he first arrived, they were strangers, but now are really good friends and partners."

The gang felt bad for Blaze and Roller Brawl noticed. "I can see you are good Portal Masters as Master Eon says you are," she said. "I'd really like Blaze to have you as friends than just me and his other Skylander partners."

"From the sounds of it, we're going to have to really work on earning his friendship and trust and making sure we never break it," said Isabel.

Roller Brawl nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to where he is," she said and led them away.

While they were walking, Crystal walked up to the Undead Skylander curiously, marveling at how she was a graceful skater. Roller Brawl noticed and smiled at the little girl. Katie then came up to them. "Hey, Roller, can you tell us more about Blaze?" She asked.

"Yeah, what other powers does he have?" Kairi asked curiously.

"And what's he like?" Bree asked.

Roller Brawl smiled. "Well, he's very serious about training and trains very hard with the Swashbuckler, Sentinel, and Knight Senseis mostly, but he does train with the other Skylanders and Senseis," she said. "Other than being able to encase his swords in fire, he can shoot fire from his hands as well and is a master at swordsmanship."

She then got a dreamy look on her face and sighed dreamily. "But with me, he's so sweet and romantic and he's kindhearted to the other Skylanders too, including his partners. He also has a sense of justice, pride, and honor."

She then looked sad. "But he's very cold-hearted towards other Portal Masters, especially bullies," she said. "I'm sorry he's like that."

"Roller Brawl, it's okay," Rachel said, placing a kind hand on the Undead skater's shoulder. "We understand and we're willing to prove to Blaze that we can be his friends, no matter how long it takes."

The others nodded as they now found Blaze standing on a rock and meditating, but then saw about twenty trolls trying to sneak up on him. Hearing the trolls, Blaze turned and blasted the trolls far away into the mountains, making the others see why he was asked to be a Sensei. They suddenly looked to find him staring at them and he jumped down from the rock. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a glare.

Rachel stepped forward. "Blaze, we know everything," she said gently.

Blaze reached up to draw out his swords when Roller Brawl stopped him. "Blaze, wait," she said, speaking sweetly to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can see them to be good people and Portal Masters."

He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the others, but suddenly, Roller Brawl cried out in alarm as some sort of machine trapped her and Kaos jumped out from behind the machine, laughing as he trapped Blaze with a metal band machine that wrapped around the Fire/Undead Portal Master and pinned him to a tree.

Roller Brawl gave Kaos a disgusted look. "Let me go, you shrimp!" She demanded, but he only laughed.

"Not this time," he said. "You're mine."

Quickly, the other six Portal Masters activated their powers. "Bree! Isabel! Get Blaze free!" Rachel said. "The rest of us will deal with Kaos!"

"Oh, and just how are you going to do that, Poser Master?" Kaos taunted them.

"You big meanie!" Crystal cried out as she used her plant power to try and trap Kaos, but he danced around the plants, although a few did wrap around his ankles. Rachel helped her little sister by using her telekinesis to capture Kaos' attacks and deflect them while Katie used her wind powers to lift Kairi up into the air and help the Water Portal Master fly at Kaos and deliver a flying kick that sent the evil Portal Master to the ground, groaning in pain. Crystal again used the plants to tie him to the ground while Rachel, Kairi, and Katie worked on getting Roller Brawl free. Isabel and Bree almost had Blaze free and by the time they got him free, the others had successfully freed the Undead skater and they all turned to face Kaos, who was now free.

But before he could do anything, Blaze picked up the evil Portal Master by his head and glared at him so fiercely Kaos got scared to death and screamed as Blaze threw him up in the air and sent a torrent of dark red fire to blast Kaos miles away, showing the other Portal Masters why he was nicknamed 'The Hellfire Portal Master'.

On the way back to the Academy, Blaze looked at them all. "Maybe all Portal Masters aren't bad," he said before glaring at them. "But you all better not try any funny stuff."

"We wouldn't do that, Blaze," Rachel said reassuringly. "We hold great respect for you and are your friends."

He looked at her before sighing. "Don't push your luck too far," he said, but it was more of a friendly warning than a harsh statement as he started to walk away. Crystal quickly moved so that she was in front of him, making him stop and look at her.

"Be careful, Blaze," she said. "And don't forget, we're here if you need us."

He nodded to the young Life Portal Master and continued walking away. Roller Brawl turned to them all. "Thank you all for saving me and Blaze," she said with a smile. "And please, be patient with him. He's a good Portal Master, but just has some trust issues."

They smiled and nodded. "We understand, Roller," said Isabel before she smirked and lowered her voice to a low whisper. "Now go smooch your hero," she whispered in a playful, teasing voice.

Giggling, the Undead skater now skated up to Blaze, who slowed down so that she could keep up with him. "Are you alright, Blaze?" She asked, slipping her arm through his.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I was just thinking that maybe all humans aren't bad," he admitted.

That made Roller Brawl smile. "I think you should give them a chance someday to earn your trust and prove their friendship," she said.

Blaze smiled again at her. "I'll think about it," he promised.

Rachel smiled at the couple before turning back to the other Portal Masters, who were also watching the two. "I wonder if we'll ever see him again," said Kairi.

"I hope we do," said Katie.

"I think we might meet him again real soon," said Rachel with a knowing smile.

After all, though they were different, they were all still Portal Masters.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
